With the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various types of electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, portable electronic devices may provide diverse multimedia services such as broadcast services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music playback services.
During initial booting, the electronic device may perform a series of operations for an initial setup of the electronic device. Since the electronic device may provide various multimedia services, a series of operations for the initial setup may increase. For example, during the initial booting, the electronic device may successively provide, to a user, a series of operations for the initial setup such as language selection, signal reception method selection, network connection method selection, a use agreement request for an electronic device, an account setting request, and the like.
During the initial setup of the electronic device, a user of the electronic device may successively execute and omit a series of operations for the initial setup of the electronic device to display a home screen, thereby using at least one function provided by the electronic device. Accordingly, a series of operations for the initial setup may be a factor for affecting the usability of the electronic device by a user who does not require the initial setup.
When at least a part of the settings of the series of operations for the initial setup is omitted, the user of the electronic device has an inconvenience of individually selecting the corresponding setting for menu search in order to set the omitted settings later.